1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to scan compression, and more particularly, to methods and systems for dynamically altering data compression to reduce the amount of bandwidth required for transmission of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When scanning an image using a scanner or multi-functional device, such as an all-in-one (AIO) scanner/copier/printer/fax, scan data is transmitted to a host computer over a communication medium such as a USB. In conventional scanning systems, high resolutions scans may use all of the available bandwidth of a communication link between a scanner and a host. Even if a scanner can communicate scan data over the communication link at high speeds to preclude bandwidth issues, the receiving device, such as a computer, may be incapable of receiving scan data at such high speeds. This may occur, for instance, if a scanner is a USB 2.0 high-speed device while the receiving computer is a full-speed device compatible with earlier and slower (i.e., lower bandwidth) USB specifications. Sending scan data over full-speed USB uses all available bandwidth at around 300-dpi 24-bit resolution, and scanning at higher resolutions may cause back-tracking of the scanner while the scanner waits for the scan data to be received by the receiving computer. This is undesirable from performance, user perception, and image quality perspectives. The situation is made worse if other devices are simultaneously using the same communication link.
Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods that permit the dynamic compression of data based at least in part on the type of communication link between a peripheral device, such as a scanner, and a host computer.